


Nobody Harms His Blonde

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Like..., M/M, No Angst, Pointless fluff, boyfriend!mine, but it's so funny, gaddamn it i feel awful for the way haizaki was treated though..., i wonder if it counts as abuse..., i'm a horrible human being, i'm so done with angst omfg, kinda haikise i guess, kise? plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One more thing. You ever try to hurt or scare <i>my</i> Kise in <i>any</i> way, I'll put you on a hospital bed for good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Harms His Blonde

Kise was deathly scared of birds and anything bird-related. He had always been.

That's why he found himself dressed like a clown, standing right in front of Tokyo's most famous and busy mall, at the command of Aomine Daiki.

Sometimes Kise wondered just **why** he complied?!...And **why** had he ever told _Aho_ minecchi about his phobia?!

After half an hour of being snickered at by the passing people, he was on the verge of tears… He could't run away or change because the heartless Ahomine was watching from somewhere Kise couldn't see him. ' _Only half an hour to go ~ssu! That was the deal! Then Baka-Aominecchi won't have **any**  excuse to keep me here ~ssu!' _the poor blond thought, comforting himself.

He wasn't gonna get his much deserved break so easily though, for he could see none other than Haizaki Shougo coming in the distance. Groaning, he hoped that he'd not recognize him and just pass by without paying any mind.

That wasn't gonna happen though. Haizaki, recognising him despite the hideous disguise, smirked as he made his way towards the poor blond.

Although shaking with fear on the inside, Kise managed to keep his cool and pretended that he didn't see the looming threat. Haizaki had a special talent though. He knew everyone's worst fears (note: that includes only everyone he knows/has known)…including his…  ** _Uh-oh!...Aominecchi!...Save me!_**

He had probably seen the obvious fear in the blonds' eyes: as he was getting closer, he bent down, picked something up and continued coming slowly, ominously towards Kise.

Kises' sixth sense was screaming that Haizaki had picked up a feather, but he chose to ignore it and keep looking ahead, instead of the direction where the silver-haired teen was coming from. He noticed too late, when Haizaki had come closer, with his evil, taunting smirk on, that it _indeed_ was a feather!

The blond froze for a moment. He forgot to breathe. With every step Haizaki took, he could feel his heartbeat faster.

When he was a couple feet away, he held the hideous thing out towards Kise, grinning maniacally.

That was it!

Kise had instantly backed-up against the wall, screaming his lungs out; that didn't seem to stop Haizaki, who's grin only widened (how he was enjoying himself! D: ) and moved even closer!

Now Kise was moving against the wall, away from the object of his nightmares, screaming at the top of his lungs_ with Haizaki still following his movements!

Just as Kise thought he was at a safe-enough distance, he bolted towards the road…or  _ **tried**_ to, because he ended up bumping into a hard, broad chest clad in a white v-neck tee-shirt. The figure wrapped a protective arm around the poor, shaking blond before moving him aside and stepping between him and Haizaki.

Knowing that he was safe, the now-pale-as-death blond let out a sigh of relief ' _Aominecchi so cool!..But what took you so long ~ssu?! I nearly had a heart-attack!'_

Grabbing Haizaki's feather-holding hand, Aomine glared at him and told him to drop the feather. Haizaki just scoffed and threw a punch at him, to throw him off-balance and continue scaring the living-hell out of Kise.

Aomine, however, wasn't so easy to throw-off and just twisted this hand,  _hard_. 

"OW! Let go, bastard!" howled Haizaki in pain. "Let"  _twist_  "go"  _twist_  "or else"  _PUNCH_ "I'll break your arm" _PUNCH_  "and you  **know**  I can do that" with that Aomine gave a final punch (not as hard). Haizaki limply let go of the darned object, now glaring at Kise.

Giving him a slight push backwards, Aomine let go and turned towards his sobbing blond and hugged him tight. Just as they were about to go, he turned back to the beat-up Haizaki and said "One more thing. You  **ever** try to hurt or scare  **MY** Kise in ANY way, I'll put you on a hospital bed for good."

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again~ I don't know...I suck at titles DX  
> Neways, hope you enjoyed


End file.
